Lista dei 100 migliori video musicali
Questa è la lista dei 100 migliori video musicali secondo la rivista Rolling Stone. Lista # "Sledghammer" - Peter Gabriel # "Smells Like Teen Spirit" - Nirvana # "Losing My Religion" - R.E.M. # "This Note's For You" - Neil Young # "Nothing Compares 2 U" - Sinéad O'Connor # "Right Now" - Van Halen # "Subterreanean Homesick Blues" - Bob Dylan # "Leave Me Alone" - Michael Jackson # "Take On Me" - a-ha # "Express Yourself" - Madonna # "Walk This Way" - Run D.M.C. feat. Aerosmith # "Beat It" - Michael Jackson # "Love Will Never Do (Without You) - Janet Jackson # "Don't Come Around Here No More" - Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers # "Once in a Lifetime" - Talking Heads # "Thriller" - Michael Jackson # "Been Caught Stealing" - Jane's Addiction # "Kiss" - Prince # "Bastards of Young" - The Replacements # "Like a Prayer" - Madonna # "Gett Off" - Prince # "Girls Just Want to Have Fun" - Cindy Lauper # "The Boys of Summer" - Don Henley # "Borderline" - Madonna # "Give It Away" - Red Hot Chili Peppers # "Hot for Teacher" - Van Halen # "Billie Jean" - Michael Jackson # "Vogue" - Madonna # "Close (To the Edit)" - Art of Noise # "You Might Think" - The Cars # "Kool Thing" - Sonic Youth # "Burning Down the House" - Talking Heads # "Mind Playing Tricks on Me" - The Geto Boys # "Slave to the Rhythm" - Grace Jones # "Love Shack" - The B-52's # "Jeremy" - Pearl Jam # "Atlantic City" - Bruce Springsteen # "Ashes to Ashes" - David Bowie # "In Bloom" - Nirvana # "Baby Got Back" - Sir Mix-A-Lott # "Man On the Moon" - R.E.M. # "Series of Dreams" - Bob Dylan # "Justify My Love" - Madonna # "Night of the Living Baseheads" - Public Enemy # "Whip It" - Devo # "Goin' Back to Cali" - LL Cool J # "Undercover of the Night" - The Rolling Stones # "China Girl" - David Bowie # "By the Time I Get to Arizona" - Public Enemy # "When I Think of You" - Janet Jackson # "Back to My Roots" - RuPaul # "Black Or White" - Michael Jackson # "Shock the Monkey" - Peter Gabriel # "And She Was" - Talking Heads # "Wild Thing" - Tone Loc # "Faith" - George Michael # "Fish Heads" - Barnes & Barnes # "Manchild" - Neneh Cherry # "Justified & Ancient" - The KLF # "Epic" - Faith No More # "Every Breath You Take" - The Police # "It's My Life" - Talk Talk # "Rockit" - Herbie Hancock # "Brilliant Disguise" - Bruce Springsteen # "Blue Jean" - David Bowie # "Oh Father" - Madonna # "Money for Nothing" - Dire Straits # "Smells Like Nirvana" - Weird Al Yankovic # "Tennessee" - Arrested Development # "I Want Your (Hands of Me)" - Sinéad O'Connor # "Rosalita" - Bruce Springsteen # "Shadrach" - Beastie Boys # "Wicked Game" - Chris Isaak # "Psycho Therapy" - Ramones # "One" - Metallica # "Mysterious Ways" - U2 # "White Wedding" - Billy Idol # "Dirty Boots" - Sonic Youth # Voices Carry" - 'til tuesday # "Straight Up" - Paula Abdul # "Free Your Mind" - En Vogue # "Rapture" - Blondie # "It Was a Good Day" - Ice Cube # "Alive" - Pearl Jam # "Little Red Corvette" - Prince # "Sweet Dreams" - Eurythmics # "The Thunder Rolls" - Garth Brooks # "She Blinded Me With Science" - Thomas Dolby # "Thunderstuck" - AC/DC # "The Perfect Kiss" - New Order # "Freedom 90" - George Michael # "Back On the Chain Gang" - The Pretenders # "Orange Crush" - R.E.M. # "Beethoven (I Love To Listen To)" - Eurythmics # "Janie's Got a Gun" - Aerosmith # "Human Behaviour" - Björk # "Groove Is in the Heart" - Deee-Lite # "Silent All These Years" - Tori Amos # "One" - U2 # "(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction" - Devo Categoria:Liste